Fast Car
by Fire Dancer1
Summary: "We gotta make a decision...We leave tonight or live and die this way..." Abby/Richard, sometime before S6. For Lexie.


**Title:** Fast Car

**Author:** Kate

**Notes:** How did Abby end up in Chicago?  What about Richard?  Was he always the selfish prick we met in Homecoming?  This takes place (probably obviously) before Season 6, even before Abby arrives in OB at County and before she and Richard are married.  Any flaws in details or facts are entirely my fault – but will not be changed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, nor do I own the song, which is Tracy Chapman's "Fast Car."

**Dedication:** To m'Lexie.  I wish I had a fast car for you, babe.

~*~

_You got a fast car   
I want a ticket to anywhere   
Maybe we make a deal   
Maybe together we can get somewhere _

"Oh God, I hate her.  I really, really hate her this time, Richard."

"This time?"  His voice is wry with the irony of her statement.

She snorts.  "This time, every time, always…She's Maggie.  What else can I do?"

"She's also your mother, Abby."  He draws in his breath a bit as he realizes what he's said.  And he knows what she will say in response.

"She stopped being my mother a long time ago.  You know that."

"I know."  His voice turns softer, sadder.  To match hers.

_Anyplace is better   
Starting from zero got nothing to lose   
Maybe we'll make something   
But me myself I got nothing to prove _

"I have to get out of here."  He has to strain to hear her voice on the other end of the phone.  "Now.  I have to get out."

He nods, although she can't see him.  "You wanna come over?"

She blows her breath through her teeth, frustrated.  "No.  I mean I have to leave.  For good.  I can't stay here, not anymore."

"Okay…"  He waits, not sure where she's taking this.

"You're leaving in the morning for Chicago, right?"

He nods again, forgetting that she isn't there with him.  "Yeah, around eight I think."  She says nothing, and he can hear her breathing on the line.  "You want to come with me?"

"Yes."  Her response comes immediately, on the edge of his words.  Desperate.

"You want to leave tonight?"

She sighs, a release of tension.  "I thought you'd never ask."

_We won't have to drive too far   
Just 'cross the border and into the city   
You and I can both get jobs   
And finally see what it means to be living _

Ten minutes later, and she sees his car stop in the street in front of the house.  He meets her halfway down the driveway.  "That's all you're taking?"

She glances briefly at her bulging backpack.  "I don't want anything from here."  
"Okay.  All set then?"  He takes the bag from her shoulder and leads her to the car.  Once inside, he looks at her.  "You sure?"

"Just drive, Richard."  She leans her head back on the headrest, exhausted.

_You got a fast car   
But is it fast enough so we can fly away   
We gotta make a decision   
We leave tonight or live and die this way _

He wakes her as they exit Minnesota.  "Look," he says softly, gesturing to the 'Welcome to Wisconsin' sign.

"Mmm…"  She smiles for the first time that night.  "You want me to drive?"

"No, no, it's fine."  He falls silent for a while, then speaks again.  "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Abby…"  He takes a breath.  "You know this won't solve everything."  He reaches over to touch her thigh, trying to soften his words.

She touches his hand lightly, then goes back to fidgeting with her fingernails.  "I know.  But it will be better."  She looks at him, almost pleading.  "I have thought this through, you know."

He smiles softly.  "I know."  He finds her hand and squeezes it.

"Nurses are in high demand.  I can get a job, hold off on med school until you graduate…It will work."  She sighs.  "It has to work."

"I know."  He moves his hand to her neck, then pulls her gently towards him.  "I'm glad you're here."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she allows herself to relax.  She whispers against his neck so that he can barely hear, only feel the breath against his skin.  "Thank you."

_I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_


End file.
